Mira's Spanking
by superduper24
Summary: First Spanking Fanfiction! Mira has been misbehaving lately, Tsunade's going to fix that. Contains the spanking of a friend's OC.


Tsunade was having a rough day. She had run out of booze! Of course this happened to our favorite Hokage durring a day of endless paperwork. You know what made it even worse? The fact that in about five minutes, she knew the brattiest ninja was going to walk through that door. Her name was Mira, also known as her adopted 'niece.' She was a troublemaker, and had a serious attitude problem when it came to listening to her authority. Tsunade had just recieved a message from her team leader and it was not a good one. Even though the girl was a good eighteen years old, she hadn't been able to learn how to behave herself.

"Hello, Aunt Tsunade." Here she was now, Mira. The brat had obviously been sent here for a form of correction, again. I guess it's just another day in being the aunt of a problem child.

"What did you do this time, Mira?" Tsunade sighed. She wasn't too happy about seeing her, especially when she had to deal with punishing her.

"Look, Auntie, I was trying to help with some basic paperwork down at the medical clinic and these two girls were just asking for a beating when they started talking bad about me and-"

"Oh my word, Mira! You started a fight in the clinic!" Tsunade knew her niece was foolish, but she didn't understand the extent of her stupidity until now.

"No, _they _started it. I was merely defending myself." Mira looked away from her aunt. She couldn't bear to look at her disappointed face after she'd screwed up so bad. She began to play with the ends of her lavender hair as her aunt stared her down. "Look, Auntie-"

"Nope, I'm not listening to any more excuses from you. Come over here, _now._" Tsunade pushed her chair out from underneath the desk and prepared herself for what she was about to do as Mira walked around the desk. Mira let out a small gasp as she was pulled down and over her aunt's lap.

"Auntie! No! I'm too old for this!" She pleaded, but to no avail as Tsunade situated her over her lap and wrapped an arm around her wiast to prevent her escape. "Please, no!" Mira begged, but it was useless. She blushed when she felt her black shorts be pulled down to her ankles along with her white, cotton panties.

"You aren't too old for a spanking, dear, and I'm planning to make sure learn your lesson." Tsunade raised her hand up and brought it down harshly along her niece's rear end. The sharp smacking noise and a yelp escaping from the girl below her could be heard as she quickly raised her hand back up and aimed for the same spot on the young woman's right butt cheek. She was using some chakra to add some pain to each smack she gave, and Mira was already having a hard time dealing with the slight sting she already felt in her bottom. Tsunade repeated the action, two on the left cheek, before spanking each one of her niece's sit spots and then landing a harsh smack in the center of her bottom.

"Ouch! Auntie! Owowow!" Mira could feel the sharp, quck smacks peppering her backside and giving her a slight stinging sensation. She almost memorized her aunt's pattern: right, right, left, left, right sit spot, left sit spot, center. The added chakra caused her even more pain and she couldn't get away. She could only let out small yelps as her aunt's strong hand connected with her tan, little bottom.

Tsunade was beginning to increase her strength with the smacks to her niece's bare bottom. She could see the girl was in pain already and she had only given her a few smacks. The girl's bottom was a light pink color, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. She kept on using the same pattern to spank the young woman stuck in her grasp and refused to stop. Mira was starting to feel tears well up in her eyes thanks to her auntie. Not only was she being humiliated by having her lower half exposed, but someone could walk in any minute and find her draped over her aunt's lap like a spoiled little child. She began to feel the smacks get harder and faster and her cries got louder along with them. A barrage of smacks were covering her bottom and she hated every second of it. The tears started to go down her face and she tried to keep the tears to herself, but it was hard to do so and her sniffling made it obvious. Suddenly, the spanking ceased and she was propped onto her aunt's lap.

"Behave from now on, understand?" She told the young, well-spanked ninja

"I will, Auntie!" Mira said through the tears. She and her aunt exchanged a tight embrace before her aunt gently pulled away from her.

"Good, now go and stand in the corner for five minutes and think about what you did and ways to avoid it in the future." Tsunade let the Mira go and watched the girl trudge her way over to the corner without her pants or panties on. Her bright red bottom was on display in the office and Tsunade worked on her paperwork, feeling a bit relieved that one of the things in her day had been taken care of.


End file.
